


Cry Baby.

by NightSkyBear



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Jon Bellion (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, feminine tyler, jealous josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Josh likes Tyler, Tyler is dating Jenna and calls Josh certain things he'd soon regret.





	1. Cry Baby

Tyler was getting ready for school. He wanted to look good so he could impress his girlfriend, Jenna. He wore a long black tank top and threw on his sister's floral kimono, a pair of skinny jeans and floral shoes. This was the first time he'd worn something other than his usual khakis and dress shirt for church, or his basketball uniform for school. Jenna loved flowers and floral things, so she should like this look on Tyler. For a finishing touch, he sprinkled a little golden glitter in his hair and put on a flower crown. He had an extra for Jenna; people called the pair king and queen of the school, with Tyler as the captain of the basketball team and Jenna being the head cheerleader. 

They were the rulers of that school. Everyone did what the two asked them, nobody judged them, and almost everyone was nice. They held up their social reputations all while getting straight As. Tyler's life was great, he was getting good grades and everyone loved him. He loved his beautiful girlfriend and his best friend, Josh.

Speaking of Josh, he should have been there right now. Tyler heard Josh's horn sounding for him. He grabbed his backpack and his phone, and rushed out the door. He opened the car door and bent down, grabbing Josh's attention.

"Josh, how do I look? I'm trying to look nice for Jenna and she loves floral," Tyler questioned. He did a little spin, the kimono flowing perfectly around him.

Josh checked him out. Tyler looked fucking drop dead gorgeous and Josh's stare lasted a little longer than it should have. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to get his thoughts together.

"Ty, you look  _amazing_." Under his breath, Josh added a quiet, "Holy shit." Tyler smiled widely and got in the car. He loved when Josh would compliment him, he felt some sort of pride when he did. Sure, he liked other people's compliments but nothing was better than Josh's.

"Thank you! You also look great," Tyler returned. Josh had wore a black 'Thrasher' hoodie, black skinny jeans and black and white vans. A black snapback covered his fading pink hair.

"Thanks Ty, not as great as you though," Josh complimented once again. He reached out to ruffle Tyler's hair, but kept his focus on the road. 

Tyler saw what he was doing so he quickly ducked away and grabbed Josh's hand.

"Josh, no! You're going to mess up my hair!" Tyler giggled. Josh chuckled and settled on holding his hand. Tyler didn't object.

Josh pulled into the parking lot with time to spare. Once he parked, he looked at Tyler and smiled. He has a big fucking crush on the brown haired boy and it was obvious to everyone except Tyler, who seemed to be oblivious as all hell.

"I should get going, I want to see Jenna before school starts. I'll see you at lunch?" Tyler asked, Josh blinked a couple times before nodding.

"Yeah, lunch. See ya, Tyler," Josh agreed, Tyler gave him a huge Tyler Joseph smile and ran off into the school to find his lovely girlfriend.

Tyler walked to her locker and on the way, people kept complimenting him. He smiled at them all in thanks and kept on his way.

Jenna wasn't at her locker, and if she wasn't there, then she was probably having a meeting with the rest of the student council. He didn't have time to look for her now, as the bell rang, but he'd see her at lunch.

He only had one class with Josh and that was music, which wasn't until after lunch. He had no classes with his other friend either. He walked to his first class and sat in his seat.

(Skipping all the boring classes, it's lunch time)

The bell rang, signalling lunchtime, and he waited until everyone else went out the door to leave. He made his way down to the cafeteria and sat with his basketball teammates, seeing as his other  _closer_ friends weren't there yet. 

The teammates there were Devin, Luke, Alex and Noah.

There was a collective murmur of 'Hey, Ty's and 'You look great's from around the table.

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" Tyler asked as he sat down.

"Great, now that you're here," Alex winked at Tyler, making the other boys groan.

"Not this shit again," Devin complained while Alex just laughed.

"Alex, I have a girlfriend,  _you_ have a boyfriend so don't even start," Tyler rolled his eyes, he looked around the room and he saw Jenna. Tyler said a quick 'Bye' to his friends and ran towards her.

"Hey Jen! You look beautiful today," Tyler complimented her. Jenna smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, but when she turned around and saw him, her smiled turned into a frown of disgust and she scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, Tyler! What the hell are you wearing?" Jenna said as she looked him up and down. Tyler frowned at her words.

"I-It's um, a floral kimono and a flower crown. I got you one too, so we can be king and queen," Tyler tried. He started to pull out the crown for Jenna but she stopped him.

"It's for  _girls_ is what it is, we can't be king and queen if you look like a queen," Jenna said rudely, keeping her distance.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Tyler mumbled, his voice wavered.

"You look queer is what I mean. You need to change. I don't want to date a gay guy." Jenna grimaced.

"Yeah, Tyler, you do look super fucking gay," Jenna's friend joined in. "What's in your hair?" The girl questioned. Jenna leaned in closer and grabbed at Tyler's hair. She brought her hand up towards her face.

"Is this fucking glitter? Jesus, Tyler, I thought you were a man," Jenna scoffed. Tyler's eyes watered up but he didn't let the tears fall.

"I am a man," Tyler sniffed, Jenna chuckled dryly.

"Tyler you aren't a man, all this stuff you have on? It's something that I, a  _woman_ , would wear. You're 18, you need to grow up, sissy. You've been hanging around that fag, Josh too much," Jenna spat and walked away with her friends.

Tyler was hurt, he'd done this for Jenna, but she only called him horrible things. Maybe she was right. A tear slipped out of his eye, he quickly wiped it away.

He saw Josh sitting down at a table with his other friends. Tyler rushed over to him but kept his face covered from them.

At the table were Brendon, Dallon, Pete, Melanie, Patrick and Hayley.

He took the flower crown off his head and dropped it on the table, just barely missing Melanie's food. He took Josh's snapback and placed it on his own head to hide the glitter in his hair.

"Josh. Give me your hoodie. Hurry." Tyler demanded, his voice was brittle. Josh was confused, but he took off his hoodie. The NASA shirt was also pulled halfway up, but Patrick - who was on the other side of him - pulled it down.

Tyler quickly pulled off the kimono and slid on Josh's hoodie. It was slightly big on him but he didn't care.

"Tyler, what the hell? Are you okay?" Josh asked concernedly. Tyler nodded; he didn't trust his voice not to break.

"Bye, guys." Tyler smiled slightly before rushing away, throwing his kimono at a random person at the table.

"Jesus, Josh, what's wrong with him?" Brendon asked Josh. He shrugged and stared at the cafeteria door that Tyler just walked out of.

"Oh, I hope he's okay, he sounded like he was about to cry," Hayley frowned.

"One of us should go after him," Patrick spoke, Dallon nodded in agreement. Everyone at the table looked at Josh.

"What?" Josh asked dumbly, but everyone glared at him.

"Go fucking check on him, dude, he trusts you more than he does us," Pete pointed out, everyone murmured agreements. Josh nodded and ran out after the small boy.

He figured he should check the bathrooms since that's where everyone goes to cry. He was right, Tyler was there, in a stall crying.

"Ty?" Josh called out, and the cries began to sound muffled.

Josh walked to the last stall which he assumed was hiding Tyler.

"Ty, you gonna let me in?" Josh asked. He listened closely.

"No. Go away, Josh." Tyler cried. Josh frowned.

"Let me in Tyler. I want to see you," Josh tried, he didn't hear any movement.

"Leave me alone. Jenna said you're gay and I don't want to hang around a fag anymore, so go away!" Tyler snapped. Josh jumped back in shock. He didn't think Tyler would shout at him, let alone call him such a hateful word. Josh's mouth hung open and his eyes went wide, he quickly shook his head and his face contorted into one of anger.

"Fuck you, Tyler. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you're being a jerk right now, I was just trying to help." Josh sputtered angrily, Tyler scoffed inside the stall.

"Did I ask for your help  _Josh_? No, i didn't so leave me alone! I don't want your gayness to rub off on me, you queer," Tyler insulted harshly. Josh chuckled dryly and shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay then, Tyler. I'll leave you alone, i won't bother you anymore. Just remember, when you get sad or scared or anything, you pushed _me_ away. I won't be there for you to cry on." Josh snarled then stormed out of the restroom to wherever. 

Tyler broke down in the stall. What had he done? He hadn't intended to be mean to his best friend, but the words just slipped out. He didn't mean any of it but it was too late now. Josh was gone.

\----

School was over and Josh was still mad. Tyler was guilty but stubbornness overpowered that guilt.

"Josh, what's wrong with you? You look mad. Does this have anything to do with Tyler?" Patrick questioned with a tilted head. Josh rolled his eyes at the thought of what happened earlier. Tyler had never had a problem with him being gay and he was pretty sure Tyler wasn't as straight as he claimed to be.

"I'm fine," Josh lied. He started walking faster than his chubby, fedora wearing friend to avoid more questions. He felt bad for it but he wasn't in the mood for an interrogation.

He speed walked to his car and found his hoodie and snapback resting on the top of it. He glared bitterly at the clothes and threw them into the passenger's side. He slammed his door then drove out of the parking lot faster than he should have. Tyler watched from a few cars away with a stubborn frown. Sure, he was clearly in the wrong but he wasn't going to apologize first. He had too much pride for that.

Jenna called out to him. Tyler glared at where Josh was previously parked for a split second before rushing off to Jenna. He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek, while Jenna just smiled sadly. She shooed away her posse and pulled Tyler behind a car, out of the open. 

"Tyler, we need to talk." Jenna frowned, but Tyler could tell she wasn't actually sad. He gulped, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Okay, what is it, babe?" Tyler asked hesitantly, trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Stop right there. Tyler, this isn't going to work out. You hang out with that pink haired idiot too much and we don't even go on dates. I'm sorry, but this is over." Jenna sighed with a slight frown. Tyler didn't see anything else that showed she was sad. 

Tyler furrowed his brows; he had to keep himself from breaking down into tears in front of her. He nodded and smiled weakly at her. Jenna just gave him another sad smile. She stroked Tyler's shoulder and walked away.

Tyler didn't even bother to hold back the tears anymore and he walked home with his face and sleeves soaked in tears. Josh's house was a few houses before his so he had to walk past it. When he stopped and looked at it, he cried even harder. Why did he have to say that to his best friend? Josh was right, he was a jerk. Such a douchebag.

He rushed home and locked himself in his room. He had just lost his best friend and his girlfriend in 3 hours. Way to go, Tyler.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Josh wasn't there to comfort him anymore.

\-----

A week had gone by and Josh still wasn't talking to Tyler, not even daring to look in his direction. It pained him to ignore the boy but he had to learn a lesson. Josh didn't really know exactly  _what_ it was, but Tyler still had to learn it. He decided it was probably something along the lines of not taking their friendship for granted.

Tyler wasn't doing fine at all. Josh was still mad at him and Tyler didn't blame him. But he was pretty sure that going to Josh and saying 'Josh, I'm sorry for being so homophobic even though I have just a slight crush on you. Please be my friend again,' wasn't going to make anything much better.

While Tyler still cried on his way home and in his bedroom, Josh looked so happy with his friends. It didn't look like he thought about Tyler for even a split second, but little did Tyler know, Josh could feel his eyes on him. Josh just wanted to turn around and immediately forgive him for everything.

Tyler frowned, stood up and walked over to the lunch table Josh and his friends shared. He sat down between Brendon and Dallon. The whole table went quiet and everybody's attention was on him. Tyler suddenly registered that this wasn't a good idea. He shrunk in on himself to look smaller and lowered his gaze to the floor.

Under the table, he saw that Brendon was wearing dark red heeled boots that went up to cover half of his thighs. Tyler thought they looked kind of great. He felt eyes burning holes into him and he hesitantly flicked his eyes up without moving his head.

He mumbled out a small 'Hi,' but was met with complete silence. Well, the cafeteria wasn't silent, just the people at the table.

"Hey, Tyler," Melanie broke the silence. Tyler gulped and threw a shy wave at Melanie.

She smiled at him and Tyler smiled slightly at the gap in her teeth, he loved seeing it.

"Guys, stop being so rude! He said hey! Say it back," Melanie scolded the group. Everyone gave him a dry, monotone 'hey' and Tyler just felt even worse. Josh must have told them, then. 

Tyler didn't see it, but Melanie glared at everyone at the table before smiling at Tyler.

"So, Tyler, how are you doing?" Melanie smiled but Tyler heard a few groans, and a 'Who cares?' from Hayley. Tyler didn't have to look up to know that Josh was glaring at him from across the table.

"Well, I'm uh, I'm alive so that's... Something," Tyler shrugged. He tugged on the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing, not realizing it was Josh's hoodie.

"That's great, Tyler! What have you been doing this past week?" Melanie asked; she seemed to be the only one willing to talk to Tyler. It made his heart feel weird and not in a good way. There was something in his throat that prevented him from swallowing, he couldn't explain it. 

"Cut the shit, Mel. What do you want, Joseph?" Pete snapped. Tyler bit his lip, he refused to cry right then. 

"I-I don't- I'm- Well I-" Tyler cut himself off, he could hear himself about to cry. He just shrugged instead and kept his head lowered.

"Fuck you, Tyler, go sit with that little blonde bimbo. We don't want you here," Hayley spat. Tyler sniffed and discreetly wiped the tear that threatened to fall.

"We broke up," Tyler murmured sadly. He heard Brendon scoff above him. 

"And what? If you think we're going to throw you some kind of pity party, you're wrong." Brendon joined in. Tyler took a chance and looked around the table. Just as he had expected, Josh looked pained, Pete looked irritated, and Hayley was looking really angry. Melanie and Patrick looked super disappointed, Dallon was indignant and Brendon was infuriated.

Tyler deserved it. All of it.

"You need to leave, Tyler. I think it'd be best for everyone," Dallon chimed in, Tyler couldn't help the hurt he felt and once again the tears were falling. That was normal now.

Tyler nodded, standing up and walking quickly out of the cafeteria. He wiped the tears away with Josh's hoodie sleeve on his way out. He didn't know why he hadn't just apologized right then.

Tyler spent another day crying.

\-----

In the week that followed, Tyler didn't make another attempt to reconcile things. He knew he should have apologised right away, but with so much time having passed, his pride got the better of him.

He missed Josh. The more time that went by, the more Tyler realised his crush on his best friend wasn't so slight. Best friend? Could he even still call Josh that? Tyler supposed Josh'd moved on to Pete or _Hayley_ by now.

Melanie had stopped smiling to Tyler in the halls and gave up on talking to him. Tyler didn't blame her; he knew she'd be getting shit from her friends, and Tyler didn't really deserve her pity anyway. He fucked up, he needed to apologize and he was going to do it tomorrow. He was running out of Josh's clothes to sleep in, he had to apologize right away. But how?


	2. I'm sorry

Tyler thought back over the past couple of weeks, trying to work out the best way to apologise.

It couldn't just be a simple, "Sorry I was an arse," anymore; he had let it go too long for that. He also knew he shouldn't do anything elaborate because for Josh, that would probably be worse. Josh would only want to know _why_ Tyler was being such an arse, and Tyler didn't blame him for that. But he wasn't sure he was ready to face the truth himself.

Josh was conflicted. He wanted his best friend back, but he wasn't sure he could forgive Tyler after all those nasty insults were thrown so carelessly. He had tried to talk to him once, but he was just reminded of all the things Tyler said to him, and he just _couldn't_.

* * *

Tyler was still in class, he still hadn't come up with a way to apologize. Over the past few weeks, he had started to get stronger feelings for Josh. Sure, it was a tiny little something that he pushed down and forgot about, but it seemed as if that tiny little thing had started to grow. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He decided that he would just go to Josh, say he's sorry a million times and pray to God that he'd forgive him. He repeated that in his head until class was over.

He packed up all his things and headed for the cafeteria with a small shred of confidence; Josh had to forgive him. He couldn't be mad forever, right?

Once he reached his destination, he aimed his slow approach at the tables their group normally sat at.

Putting on his best serious face, Tyler stood where everyone at the table could see him. He still had that confidence he so desperately needed, but it was disappearing fast. As soon as he looked up to see the whole group glaring at him, it was gone completely. 

He looked over at Josh and was surprised to see that he actually looked glad to see him. He wasn't smiling, but having been his best friend for so long, Tyler could see it in his eyes. That made Tyler feel so much better; Josh was smiling on the inside.

"I came to apologize. I'm so sorry I said all those things. I know they were mean but I was mad at Jenna. I wasn't mad at you, Josh and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That was wrong of me and I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt and offended you. I'm so deeply sorry." Tyler paused and looked from Josh to the rest of the group. "And to you guys too. I'm sorry for offending you guys and being such an asshole. I didn't even mean anything thing I said, not a word. But I still said it all, and I know apologising doesn't make it okay. I hope you guys can forgive me, especially you, Josh," Tyler said nervously, he looked at his shoes, seemingly gaining a sudden interest in them.

Tyler started thinking negative things. He subconsciously blocked out everything around him as he fell into a spiral of bad thoughts. They wouldn't forgive him or they'll tell him to fuck off. He knew they weren't going to accept his apology, so he walked away with his head down. He tensed up in his attempt not to cry; he had been such a cry baby lately.

All who were left at the table were confused as to why Tyler was walking away. They had forgiven him - some more reluctantly than others - and invited him to sit with them. They watched in a confused silence as he walked over to an empty table, sat down and buried his face in his arms.

"Dudes, is he crying? Is he okay?" Jack asked. He was new, and the group had decided to take him in. Alex was crushing on him so hard and so _obviously_ that his latest boyfriend had dumped him. He wasn't fazed, just glad he had a chance now.

"I don't think heard us. I think he did the thing where he blocks everything out and only thinks. He made made that face." Melanie piped up.

Josh frowned, Tyler apologized and everything was over, so he was not about to spend another minute without his best friend. He stood up and walked over to the table, sitting down by Tyler.

"Hey. Tyler, everyone forgave you. Why are you sitting over here?" Josh said gently. Tyler looked up looking sad, but not crying.

"You guys don't want me around anymore. What if I get mad and say more stupid things? You'll just hate me." After a small pause, Tyler added, "You already hate me." Josh frowned. Something in Tyler's eyes made Josh realise Tyler really believed what he said.

"Ty, everybody say things they don't mean. You remember when we were in kindergarten and Brendon called you stupid for taking the only blue crayon?" Josh asked, looking at Tyler for a response. Tyler nodded and frowned.

"Yeah, and the next day he came back with a 64 pack of crayons and two coloring books. He gloated about how he had twice the colouring books and more blue than I had." Tyler glared, Josh laughed at the memory.

"Yeah but what did he do afterwards?" Josh said, smiling.

"He gave me the other coloring book and shared the crayons," Tyler smiled fondly, he looked over at Brendon. He was talking about something that made the group laugh and some of them groan.

"Also that time Mel pushed you off the slide in first grade because you were busy spying on Jenna?" Josh smiled, he loved that memory.

"She broke my wrist and I had to wear a cast for eight weeks, but she did help me a lot at school." Tyler said. He loved Melanie with all his heart, she was always there for him.

"You remember last year when all of us were at the park and you weren't swinging high enough on the swing? And Pete launched you into a tree?" Josh laughed, Tyler stopped smiling and glared at Pete.

"That wasn't funny. He broke my leg and fractured my right hand. I was miserable for months and I almost got kicked off the basketball team 'cause of that! And he still hasn't apologized!" Tyler frowned, making Josh laugh harder, gaining the attention of the rest of the group. Brendon came over and Josh immediately filled him in on their conversation. 

"The way he screamed was so hilarious I almost died!" Brendon laughed, Tyler still frowning at both of them. 

Soon after, the others came over and started to reminisce and joke around. Tyler felt happy again knowing they liked him again. Maybe he could tell Josh he liked him... He knew Josh was gay and maybe just _maybe_ he could at least give Tyler a try. He wasn't _that_ bad, maybe Josh would like him as a boyfriend.

He himself liked the idea of Josh being his boyfriend, he'd liked that idea all week. He decided he would tell Josh after school, he was feeling very confident today. 

Lunch was over and everyone agreed to meet again after school. Tyler smiled and went to his last class with Josh.

"Okay, so I wanted to tell you something, Ty. It's nothing bad, lemme just go ahead and tell you. I have a boyfriend." Josh told him, unknowing of how Tyler would react. What if he really was homophobic? 

Tyler's smile dropped and he looked at Josh. "W-What?" he asked confusedly. He frowned at Josh.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Jon, and we've been dating for a week-" Josh's face turned serious- "And if you have a problem with that, then I'm sorry, but I can't hang with you." Josh stared at Tyler with a glare and Tyler gulped and pushed down his sadness.

"Oh. Okay." Tyler acquiesced. He smiled at his friend and tried to be happy for him, but it was hard when he had a huge fucking crush on him. 

"Great, let's go to class," Josh beamed, Tyler bit his lip and walked with Josh. There goes his confidence and plans to tell Josh anything.

"Yep. Class." Tyler agreed. 

A boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. Tyler started to feel something in his stomach, it made him resent this 'Jon' person. He glared at nothing all through class, thinking about Jon.

He didn't like this Jon at all. Not. One. Bit.

 


	3. Jealousy's A Bitch.

School was over and everyone had met up at Brendon's and Josh's cars, which were parked together.

"Where are we going?" Hayley chirped.

"Well, food first; I don't think anyone ate during lunch. So where do you guys want to go?" Brendon said loudly, and Tyler noticed the black heels that he was wearing that day. 

"Hey, Brendon? Why are you wearing heels?" Tyler asked with his head tilted. Brendon smiled widely and stuck his leg out so he could see better.

"Because they look great on me? And I can wear whatever I want since it's my body," Brendon spoke proudly. It got Tyler thinking. What if he could wear those? Or any shoes like that.

"I like them, they look good. And yeah, I saw the red ones the other day. I like those," Tyler complimented. He wanted to wear whatever he wanted too, he thought maybe he could look good in those.

"C-Can I try them on?" Tyler stammered hesitantly, instantly regretting asking because almost everyone was looking at him now. "Never mind, I don't want to anymore," he tried backtrack but Brendon shook his head with a smirk.

"Put them on, you'll look good." Brendon winked at him, and Tyler was confused until Brendon nodded towards Josh.

Tyler hesitantly took off his own shoes, and put Brendon's heels on. Brendon smiled at him and everyone looking voiced their positive opinions. Tyler blushed and shyly smiled at them.

"Walk around, see how you like 'em," Brendon encouraged. Tyler nodded and slowly walked towards Brendon, holding his hands out to keep his balance. After a few seconds, Tyler started liking it. They didn't feel comfortable, but he liked the way they looked and he couldn't keep a giant smile off his face. 

"I like them, I think I could wear something like these," Tyler beamed, taking the heels off and putting his own shoes back on. He didn't notice Josh staring at him in awe.

But Brendon did. He noticed everything and was determined to make Josh like this boy. Tyler was good at hiding his feelings but Brendon was a great observer and he always knew when someone was in love.

"I'm hungry now! Get in the cars! We'll get food, go shopping, then go home," Brendon commanded, just about throwing himself into Dallon's arms. Dallon walked him to the passenger's side of the car and put him in.

"I have room for three more," Dallon told them. Melanie and Jack had loaded in the car, and just as Tyler was about to go to Josh's car, Brendon opened the door of his car and told Tyler to get in. Tyler frowned but did it anyway.

That left Josh with Hayley, Pete and Patrick, and he was going to pick up Jon on the way.

* * *

They were on their way to Taco Bell, on Tyler and Josh's request.

Tyler was confused as to why he couldn't ride with Josh before they picked up Jon and his mood went sour.

"We're here," Dallon informed them. They unloaded from the cars and headed into the food place. They ordered and sat down, the group spread across a few tables

Tyler was sat by Josh and the others who rode with Josh - including _Jon_. And of course Brendon was sitting right next to Tyler.

Jon told a joke and everyone laughed, but Josh laughed harder and louder. The joke wasn't even _that_ funny. He glared at the table as he ate. He heard Brendon chuckle beside him and looked over at him. Brendon was eating his chalupa and Tyler saw Brendon quickly shift his eyes away from him.

"Why were you looking at me and why did you laugh?" Tyler glared, Brendon couldn't help but smile.

"Jealousy's a bitch," Brendon answered vaguely and continued to eat his food, leaving Tyler confused again.

After everyone finished their food and got back in the cars, they started the drive to the mall.

* * *

"Here's the plan," Brendon started from the passenger's seat, "Mel, you're going to take Tyler to get two pairs of heels, then take him to the food court to meet up. Hayley will take him to Sephora, then to the restroom to put it on him, and bring him back to the food court. Then we're gonna go to Forever 21 and dress him, and then Jack, my buddy, you gotta flirt with Tyler in front of Josh to make him jealous," Everyone agreed with Brendon, all donning matching mischievous smirks.

"What? Don't do that; he has a boyfriend! And what makes you think Josh is going to be jealous?" Tyler exclaimed. Brendon simply rolled his eyes at the oblivious boy.

"Quiet child, the adults are talking," Brendon told him sternly. Tyler glared at the boy but he couldn't help obeying. Tyler always did what he was told.

"I think that'll work. Tyler you're gonna look amazing, don't worry," Melanie assured him. Tyler didn't think it would work, and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted it to.

They had made it to the mall. Here goes nothing.


	4. You look amazing

The group split when they entered the mall, Melanie immediately dragging Tyler towards her favourite shoe store. He didn't get a chance to see where everyone else went, but he found himself lingering on the thought of what Josh and his  _boyfriend_ were doing. 

"Earth to Tyler!" Melanie whisper-shouted. Tyler snapped his attention to her, startled. He hadn't even realised they'd reached the store. It was quiet, which Tyler was grateful for; less people to stare at him. 

"Sorry, Mel. I, uh-"

"Oh hush, Ty. It's fine," Melanie said with a cheeky smirk. She opened her arms, dramatically gesturing to the shelves of heels. "Take your pick, my dear."

Tyler looked around and walked slowly, looking at all the shoes. He had never been in this kind of store before, not even with Jenna.

He saw a pair of black heels he kind of liked but he didn't know what kind they were.

"Mel, what kind are these? Do you like them?" Tyler asked when he found to her. She was in the next aisle trying on shoes. She looked at the shoe and examined it, she smiled at the boy and gave it back.

"They're cute is what they are. The round toe makes it look better, there's a zipper in the back but it's only for decoration. The hollow stiletto heel might be hard for you to walk in because you haven't got it down pat... Not really my taste, but we're here for you, not me. I think they're super cute for you!" Tyler looked at her with a blank face when she said they were there for him, but she had 5 pairs of shoes beside her ready to try on.

"I like these ones, I'm going to try them on." He told her. He sat down and took off his own shoes, replacing them with the stilettos. He stuck his tongue out while trying to walk. Melanie was right, it was hard, but he slowly got it. 

He walked in them until he had no problem going from one aisle to another and he could walk around without a stumbling. He walked back over to Melanie and tried - and failed - to suppress his smile. 

He beamed at Melanie and took the shoes off, putting them back in the box to give them to his friend. Melanie smiled fondly at him. He looked so happy, definitely happier than before.

"Those looked super good on you, you definitely rock 'em. Holy christ," Melanie said, making Tyler blush slightly. He turned his head away from her and smiled timidly.

"Thanks, I'm going to look for another pair," Tyler chirped and he walked back to the aisle he was in before. He got another pair of black ones. They were thick lace-ups, and Tyler loved them.

He tried them on, and by then he figured he had this in the bag. He walked easily to Melanie and showed her the shoes, grinning at her immediate compliment of them. They went to buy the shoes, Melanie paying.

"On to the food court, my fair child!" Melanie shouted, eliciting a giggle from Tyler. Melanie laughed and grabbed his hand, and they both ran down to the food court, passing Josh without a clue.

\---

"Okay guys, change of plan. Everyone sit." Dallon ordered. Everyone immediately sat down and listened. "Thanks." Dallon pointed to Brendon, "Go, babe."

Brendon smiled and blew a kiss before looking at everyone. He had called everyone but Josh and Jon.

"Mel got the shoes. Hayley, you're going to take him to Forever 21 and help him pick out an outfit that will leave Josh speechless. Dal and I are going to take him to Sephora. Hayley, you and Mel have to do his makeup-" Tyler stopped listening then because he heard Josh laugh. He looked around, finding Josh and Jon going up the escalators, both smiling brightly and obviously calming from laughter. 

Josh looked happy with Jon. And Tyler was about to be selfish and try to break them up so he have Josh to himself. He realised he hadn't even thought about what Josh wanted, he just assumed that maybe Josh wouldn't mind. He felt bad about. Who was he to break them up? He decided that he would at least try to be happy for Josh. Content with his decision, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Pete, you have to distract them; Josh can't see Tyler until he's fully ready. Jack, it would be great if you could flirt with Tyler in front of Josh-" Brendon said happily, but Tyler cut him off.

"No. Thanks, you guys, but no. I can't do this to Josh, he's happy. I don't want to ruin that. Did any of you even think about what Josh wants? It was selfish of me - of all of us and I'm not doing it anymore. Plus, I wouldn't even know what to do with a boyfriend! It was a nice thought, but no. I'm just going to be happy for him, no matter how much it hurts." Tyler smiled, not realising that everyone could see how sad his smile was. He stood up and away, leaving everyone frowning at each other.

"Shit. He's right. This was selfish of us." Hayley agreed suddenly. Everyone nodded sadly, they felt terrible.

"We suck as friends." Pete piped in, the group hummed and nodded. Brendon looked at them and saw how suddenly sad they were. He frowned for a second before smiling again, he had an idea.

"We can still continue with the plan, just not the part where Josh gets Tyler. I mean, we already have the shoes, so why stop there?" Brendon bubbled. The others considered this and smiled.

"We'll all just go to Sephora and Forever 21, we can still make Tyler look hot. I mean he's already cute and all, but you guys know what I'm saying," Patrick said. It was a plan.

Brendon ran off and easily found Tyler. He told Tyler what he told the others and that seemed to cheer him up slightly. He followed Brendon back to the group and they all headed for Forever 21.

\--

"Guys, this skater skirt and crop top go so great with the shoes we bought!" chirped Melanie, adding it to the tons of clothes everyone helped pick out for him. He was so grateful for people like them in his life.

"Can you put the white crop top with the black stripes next to the velvet skirt, Pattycakes?" Pete asked. Patrick did as he was asked and Pete smirked at Tyler.

"Ty, put these on. Mel, give him the shoes," Pete instructed. Tyler took the clothes and the shoes and changed into them. The group waited patiently, pairing crop tops with skirts and sweater crop tops with leggings. They all liked the crop tops.

Tyler came out shyly and everyone cheered, boosting Tyler's confidence a lot. They cheered after every outfit he tried on, and one of the employees had to tell them to be quiet multiple times. These were the people Tyler needed. 

They were ready to check out, but Tyler was topped as he was about to pay for the clothes. The rest of the group chipped in and paid for the items themselves. He didn't understand how he landed such nice friends.

Tyler went to restroom to put the striped crop top and velvet skirt on, and at Jack's request, he put on the bow heels.

"Holy fuck, Tyler. You look awesome. Even better than Melanie or Hayley will ever dress." Jack smiled and Hayley glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. He just laughed when Melanie flipped him off.

"Thank you guys so much, you guys are so nice to me," Tyler said, and everyone, of course, said it was nothing. But Tyler really felt cared for, and he hadn't even thought about Josh and Jon again.

\--

"Hayley, you did a great job! How the hell are his wings so even and perfect? I'm so jealous," Melanie pouted, all admiring the makeup Tyler had on. They even bought him a huge makeup set and Hayley offered to teach him how to use it all.

"I actually don't know. For the life of me, I can barely do my own eyes." Hayley replied.

"Your eyelashes are so long, you really need to separate them more I didn't even know they could be so pretty." Jack stared at his lashes. He poked them and made Tyler blink rapidly.

He resisted the urge to wipe his eyes and face, he didn't want to mess it up.

"In a totally platonic way," Brendon started, "I would  _not_ mind kissin' you," He admitted as he toyed with Tyler's lips. They were dark velvet red, to match his skirt. 

He sat at the food court table and let his friends marvel over how 'amazing' he looked. Patrick was poking at his cheeks, Pete was saying how thick his eyebrows looked, Melanie was complaining about how Hayley was better than her with makeup and how she wanted her to teach her. Hayley was laughing at the adorable pouting girl, and Brendon was still toying with his lips. Jack was still trying to touch his eyelashes, all whilst Dallon sat there watching his children be stupid. 

"Dallon, I'm going to do it," Brendon warned. Dallon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't." Dallon rubbed the bridge of his nose and Brendon looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm doing it, Dal," Brendon told him. Tyler was confused as to what Brendon was going to do, so he just flicked his eyes from Dallon to Brendon.

Brendon leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. Tyler's eyes widened and he pulled away. Dallon just shook his head and sighed.

"Why'd you do that?!" Tyler questioned, but Brendon just laughed. The rest of the group was confused too. 

"It's fine. I just really wanted to do that. Dally's fine with it, ain'tcha Dal?" Brendon elbowed Dallon and Tyler pursed his lips, looking at Dallon for an answer.

"Brendon's an idiot and it's best to get him to let it all out now... Rather than let him keep it in and have it overflow and he does something majorly dramatic. This is fine." Dallon explained, Brendon nodded with a huge smile. 

Tyler nodded in understanding.

"Well okay, then," Jack said, going back to talking with Hayley and Melanie, probably playfully insulting them by the way they both looked at him.

"I'm going to do it again, I barely felt it the first time," Brendon announced and Dallon waved him off, joining Pete and Patrick's conversation with a bright smile. Their relationship was weird but Tyler didn't judge.

"You okay with this, bro?" Brendon asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I mean, I'm single, so no one to cheat on. And I don't care, you're my friend. Kiss away," Tyler consented.

Grinning, Brendon pulled Tyler into a kiss. They weren't making out or anything; it was purely platonic. It was also they first time Tyler had ever kissed. He decided it wasn't bad. In fact, it was pretty good.

"Um... Guys?" A familiar voice said, and Tyler and Brendon broke away. The rest of the group looked over briefly before noticing it was just Josh and going back to their conversations. Brendon had velvet lipstick smeared on his lips but he just smiled up at Josh and scooted over so Josh and Jon could sit down. Josh didn't sit down though. He looked at Tyler and what he was wearing, shocked at how beautiful the small boy looked. Something in him poked at Josh's heart when he saw Tyler kissing Brendon, and something stabbed it repeatedly when he saw the lipstick still on Brendon's lip.

Brendon, of all people! He loved Brendon like a brother, but it felt like his brother had stolen his love interest from him and it made him mad. He didn't show it; he was good at keeping his emotions at bay.

"Josh, doesn't Tyler look amazing?" Melanie asked excitedly.

Josh didn't give Tyler a second glance and answered, " _Amazing,_ " with subtle sarcasm. No one but Tyler and Jack noticed, and Tyler looked at Josh then down at his clothes and frowned. He knew Josh wasn't going to like it. He knew he looked stupid and he regretted putting the clothes. It was so stupid.

Jack squinted at Josh suspiciously. 

"Hayley did his make up. Doesn't he look awesome? Like, look at his cheeks! So adorable!" Patrick cooed. Josh hadn't even looked at Tyler since he saw Brendon and him kissing, but he agreed anyway.

Tyler noticed that Josh wasn't even looking in his direction and he was doing that eyebrow raise thing he did when was being sarcastic. His voice was happy as usual and so were his eyes, but Tyler knew Josh too well. What Josh was doing was making Tyler feel bad.

Something else told him to just give it a while. Maybe Josh just was unhappy with someone else, maybe it wasn't Tyler. He kept reassuring himself that it wasn't him.

"We should go now, it's getting late." Patrick told them. They gathered their stuff and headed out.

Brendon drove Tyler home, and he and Dallon helped with Tyler's things. He'd had Melanie get the makeup off him and he'd changed into his regular clothes. Even though his friends knew who really was and what he liked, his parents didn't and they weren't going to like it at all. 

"Thank you so much, guys, I had a fun time today. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tyler smiled. Up in his room, he placed his bags in the corner, reminding himself to hide them later. 

He had dinner and watched a movie with his siblings, and by then he was so tired that he headed straight for bed. He had forgotten about the clothes and shoes in the corner of his room.

He had gotten comfortable in his bed before remembering the clothes, but he figured no one would come in and see them. He'd just hide them before school. He fell asleep assuring himself that would be fine.


	5. Come Out Of That Closet, Boy!

"Tyler! Wake up!" Zack yelled, he was banging on the door, Tyler jumped out of bed and rushed to unlock the door. His hair was disheveled and his eyes wide as he opened the door and saw Zack standing there looking annoyed.

"Mom has to go into work early, you have three minutes to get ready. Hurry up," Zack warned. Tyler squinted at him, he didn't need to talk for Zack to understand he was asking 'why the fuck'.

"I don't know, just get ready. Two minutes," Zack told him before walking down the stairs and out the front door.

Tyler rushed to get dressed. He wore a pair of striped black shorts with leggings and a black button up shirt. He pulled his black vans on over red socks, and he grabbed his red beanie because he didn't have time to brush his hair. On the way out, he grabbed his backpack, then rushed out and into the car with his family.

He didn't know why he didn't just ask Josh for a ride, but it was too late now, they were already on the way to school. He sighed, already knowing he looked bad, but there was nothing he could do now.

\--

"Bye mom, good luck with work." Tyler waved, his mom smiled and drove off. He immediately saw his friends and ran to them with a huge smile.

"Hey, guys!" Tyler greeted once he caught up to them. Everyone greeted him with their own huge smiles, but he didn't see Josh in the group and frowned. "Where's Josh?" Tyler asked as he threw his arm over Melanie and Patrick's shoulders.

He noticed all of them grow stiff and their faces looked guilty, Jack and Melanie most of all. They were the most crackable, Tyler noticed.

"Guys? Where's Josh?" Tyler looked at all of them. He had never seen Brendon so quiet, he grew nervous and awaited their answer.

"He's coming to school, he'll be here in a while." Patrick smiled, the others nodding along with him rapidly and starting to talk at once. Tyler was confused and decided he didn't want to go through much to find out. He chose to believe Patrick.

"Okay? I'm going to class now..." Tyler said slowly. He walked away from the group, not noticing the relieved yet saddened faces.

"He'll be fine. We got him." Dallon tried to assure the group. They all nodded hesitantly. Melanie squinted angrily but kept her mouth closed. 

Once Brendon caught sight of Josh, he rushed over, slightly mad but trying to contain it.

"Hey Bren-" Josh started to say before Brendon cut him off. Dallon tried to peacefully tell him to calm down.

"Don't fucking 'Hey Brendon' me, Josh. What the fuck? _Why_ the fuck?! Jon was fine at his own private school, and I know you coaxed him into coming here," Brendon seethed. Josh raised an eyebrow at the angry teen.

"So what? I just wanted to see my boyfriend every day. What's so wrong with that?" Josh retorted. Brendon wanted to slap him.

"So what?! Josh, I know you're clueless, but you aren't that fucking dumb. You know exactly what. You have eyes, you saw Tyler yesterday. He did that shit for you! He - clear as fucking day - likes you! I don't know what you're doing, but I swear to god if Tyler sees Jon here with you I'm going to hurt you!" Brendon glared at Josh and let himself start to be guided away by Dallon and Jack, but he heard Josh mutter something.

He broke out of both their arms, and despite their protests, he stormed back over to Josh.

"Say that again. I didn't hear you." Brendon glared. Josh glared right back.

"I said, 'I don't care'. Tyler better get over his petty little feelings, it isn't my problem he likes me. He's a whore, he can fuck off. And you can't stop me from hanging out with my boyfriend during school! You can fuck off too." Josh growled. Brendon was not going to let Josh get away with calling that sweet boy such a name.

He glared red faced at Josh then looked to Dallon, Dallon let go of him and nodded. Brendon slapped Josh hard across the face. He wanted to do worse, but he knew Dallon would be on his ass about getting suspended for fighting.

"Josh, you're a great fucking friend. Tyler is your fucking best friend and this is how you treat him?" Melanie demanded. "You know, we tried to help him get with you yesterday, but in the middle of all that he stopped and thought about your sorry ass. He cares enough about you to put his own jealousy aside so you can be happy with Jon. I don't know who else in this world would ever do that shit! He could easily rip Jon to shreds to get what he wants but he won't because he isn't selfish like you! Get the fuck off whatever it is you're on and open your damn eyes." Melanie snarled and stormed to class. She loved Josh like a brother but she wasn't going to let anyone talk shit about her friend.

The bell rang, and even though Dallon himself wanted to punch Josh in the face repeatedly, he guided Jack, Patrick and Brendon to class. Pete wasn't like them, he wasn't scared to fight. That's why he punched Josh square in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but to hurt it for a while. He then stormed off the his own class.

Once Josh caught his breath and realized what happened and what he had said, he decided he deserved it. He was a crap friend and his pride wasn't as important as Tyler's was to his; he could immediately apologize to them with ease. That didn't mean he was going to, though. He was still mad at Brendon and Tyler for kissing.

\--

It was lunch and Tyler's friends had done the best they could to keep him away from Josh, but Tyler was stubborn and insisted on going to his best friend. His huge smile had instantly turned into a frown when he saw Jon there with Josh. Josh glanced at Tyler and smirked devilishly, he pulled Jon into a kiss.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at him. He got what Josh was doing and accepted the challenge. Two could play at this game.

He walked back his friends, who weren't far but they were frowning in pity. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack. He would need Jack for this.

"Hey, Jack, how ya doin'?" Tyler smiled wickedly. Jack looked at Tyler awkwardly.

"I-I'm fine?" Jack squinted confusedly. He had just watched as Tyler saw his crush pointedly kissing someone else. Why wasn't he sad?

Tyler smiled widely at the boy. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet. He knew Josh was going to watch him, so he pulled the boy into a kiss. Jack's eyes widened and he was about to pull away until Tyler pulled back slightly and gritted out, 'Go with it,' through a huge fake smile. Jack blinked at him suspiciously, but went along with it regardless. He would ask later.

Jack smiled back at Tyler as the small boy gave him a grateful smile and leaned up to kiss him. Jack kissed him back, Tyler only stopping to slyly glance at Josh to see that the he was glaring at Jack. Tyler smirked mischievously and wrapped his arms around the tall male. He turned away from Josh and rested his head on Jack's chest. Jack hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Thank you, Jack. I'm sorry this is so random but I need you to keep doing this, just for a few days. Will you do that for me?" Tyler mumbled and Jack could barely hear him over the loud teens in the room. Jack looked around the room. No one was paying them any attention except Josh and the brown-haired boy next to him. Jack looked back at Josh and saw him glaring at him.

"This is about Josh, isn't it? You saw them together? Realized that is what you'll have to see every weekday?" Jack asked softly. Tyler suddenly thought about that; he was going to see that every day. If seeing it just once shattered his heart, how was he going to do it _every single day_?

He let out a shaky breath and a tear rolled down his cheek. He nodded slowly and sniffled. Jack felt bad for him, and decided he would continue with Tyler's charade. He slid Tyler's beanie off and stroked the boy's hair to comfort him.

"I'll do it for as long as you need. You're my new buddy but you're lucky you grew on me quick, Joseph." Jack chuckled. Tyler, smiling, let out his own quiet chuckle. He wouldn't know what to do without his friends.

"Thank you, Jack. You guys are so nice to me. I don't even know what I'd do without all of you." Tyler lifted his head up and kissed Jack again before he guided them both back to their friends. Jack's arm was still wrapped around Tyler's waist.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Hayley stared at the boys, Melanie frowned at them.

"What's this shit supposed to be?" Pete asked harshly. He raised an eyebrow at the pair, and Patrick slapped Pete's chest and scolded him lightheartedly.

"Pete, don't be mean! But yeah, what the fuck are you doing?" Patrick squinted suspiciously. Tyler broke out into a huge smile and looked up at Jack and winked. Jack got the hint and bent down and kissed Tyler's nose. Tyler shyly hid his face in Jack's chest and giggled.

The group watched in disbelief as Jack smiled at the boy and kissed the top of Tyler's head.

"Well, my friends, Tyler is now my boyfriend. I know, I know. 'Jack, what the hell are you talking about? Tyler loves Josh.' But guys, Tyler wants to get over him. It's too much drama, so I'm here for him. Unlike Josh, I know how to cherish such a beautiful flower. Ain't that right, princess?" Jack smiled down at the small boy and Tyler nodded, turning his face to his friends.

"Yeah, it was all too much. I just want someone to treat me nice... And maybe call me pretty sometimes," Tyler admitted. Brendon squinted at the two.

"Prove it," Brendon challenged. Jack's eyes widened a small bit and he looked down to see what Tyler was going to do.

"How? What do you want us to do?" Tyler asked with a tilted head.

"Kiss him. I don't know why, but I don't believe you guys," Brendon blurted. Jack gulped and looked at Tyler nervously. What if Brendon caught them and spilled?

Tyler shrugged and pulled Jack down and kissed him. The taller of the two immediately took over, and they may have gotten a little too convincing, because the rest of the group groaned and made gagging sounds. Tyler couldn't help laughing as he pulled away from his 'boyfriend' and he grinned at the group as they watched them both in horror.

"Jesus fucking- Stop, that's gross! You're dating, we get it." Brendon said. Tyler smiled and blushed. They probably took it too far, but at least everyone believed them.

"Congrats, I guess?" Melanie smiled awkwardly. Jack rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Okay, enough of this. Tyler I want to know why you didn't wear your new clothes today," Dallon questioned. Tyler's smile instantly dropped and his eyes went wide. Fuck.

"Crap, no no no! I left them out! My mom is probably going to go in there and find them! She'll murder me! She might tell my dad and they'll disown me and kick me out and I'm going to be homeless! I'm going to be homeless and foodless!" Tyler panicked. He broke out of Jack's embrace and started pacing, thinking of all the things his parents would do to him. He ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths to calm himself. He eventually calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"School's almost over... Maybe if I get home before anyone else, I can hide them. Yeah, that'll work," Tyler assured himself. Just as he finished, the bell rang and everyone started to go to class.

The others watched in shock as Tyler let out a shaky breath and ran off to class. 

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Pete asked. Most of the group shrugged, all wondering the same thing. "Josh and Jon? Jack and Tyler? Why is this even a thing that's happening?" Hayley grimaced and Melanie shook her head.

"No fucking idea. Let's just hope they sort their shit out," Dallon said with a straight face. He grabbed Brendon's hand and headed off in the direction of their next class.

\--

"Gotta get home. Gotta get home!" Tyler muttered as he ran out the doors of school and ran down the street. He ran home without stopping, leaving him heaving for air when he was finally there. He rushed up the stairs and looked to the corner he remembered leaving the bags. They weren't there.

He groaned and started to panic. He was so stupid; he should have remembered! He started to pace around his room, and was was calming down slowly until he heard his mom call him downstairs. He walked down slowly until he was standing before his mom, his gaze trained on the floor.

"Tyler, what's- Look at me," Kelly demanded. Tyler looked up and saw the white and pink bags on the coffee table. He heard keys jingle, then heavy footsteps rounding the corner. If he wasn't fucked before, he definitely was now.

"Chris, come here please," Kelly called out to her husband. Chris rounded the corner and the bags on the table immediately caught his attention.

"Woah, you been shopping?" Chris joked, but Kelly's face was still serious Chris immediately knew to adopt the same attitude.

"I was cleaning Tyler's room and stumbled upon these. It's make-up and dresses and a lot of short skirts and crop tops. I called Tyler down to explain." She turned to Tyler, "So? Explain," Kelly ordered.

Tyler scrambled around his head to find anything. He just blurted whatever came to his mind. "I didn't buy them. They must be M-Maddy's. Y-Yeah, they might be hers. Ask her," Tyler lied. His parents didn't seem to believe him but called her down anyways.

Maddy came bouncing down the stairs carelessly, she noticed Tyler looking down guiltily and his parents were sitting on what the siblings called 'Punishment Couch'. She furrowed her brows.

"Your mom said she found these in Tyler's room and Tyler said they must be yours. Is this true?" Chris questioned. Maddy was about to automatically deny it, but she caught Tyler's guilty, pleading eyes. She'd take a hit for the team.

"Yeah, actually. I was going to show them to Tyler earlier, but mom had to go into work early so I left them there for him to see later. I really worry about my appearance, and with Tyler being my brother and a guy, I would like him to tell me how they look." Maddy lied easily and Tyler sighed in relief. He looked over to his sister and saw as she tapped her pointer finger once, then her ring finger, then her pinkie.

Tyler tapped his ring finger three times, then his middle finger once. Maddy winked.

"Okay. They're super revealing, Madison. I don't like you wearing them, but go ahead and take them to your room. That's it. Dismissed." Kelly smiled, she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Maddy grabbed the bags and pulled Tyler into her room.

She sat the bags down and started looking through them.

"What exactly have I agreed was mine?" Maddy asked, and Tyler decided he might as well go ahead and tell all his siblings at once.

"About that... We should maybe have a s-sibling meeting," Tyler mumbled. He sat down on the edge of her bed and lowered his head, fidgeting with his fingers. Maddy's face turned serious and she nodded and called out to her brothers. They both came, but not without complaining about the things they could be doing other than this.

"Tyler called sibling meeting," Maddy explained and Zack and Jay both frowned and took a seat. Maddy locked the door and sat right next to Tyler. All the attention was now on him.

"Well, for the past few weeks, I've been kinda down. I said some things to Josh and we stopped talking for a while. But I apologized and they took me out to the mall so we could catch up. But before the mall, my friend Brendon made me put on his shoes - which were heels - and so I did. I- uh." Tyler paused, clearing his throat before continuing quietly. I kinda liked it. Like a lot. So they took me to the mall and got me everything in those bags-" Tyler pointed to the bags on the bed and paused to keep himself from crying.

He let out a breath and continued, "They put make-up on me and I put on the skirt and crop top and I felt good. I felt really good about myself. They said I looked great, really boosted my confidence. y'know? And the other thing is that um... I might be- Er, I might not as straight as I'm supposed to be... I- I like Josh, but he has a boyfriend and he probably hates me and, uh... Yeah." Tyler closed his eyes, he wasn't ready for what was about to come. He hadn't even admitted to himself that he wasn't straight. Telling his unknowing siblings and having them hate on him would absolutely break him.

"So you're saying you're gay?" Zack asked. Tyler still didn't look up but he shrugged.

"If you're gay, then what about Jenna?" Jay wondered. 

Tyler wiped his eye and looked up at the wall behind Jay. "She broke up with me. I was sad for a bit, but I think that was just because I was so used to her being around. I don't think I was actually attracted to her. Not like I thought I was, anyway," Tyler explained; Jay nodded. The room fell into complete silent.

"Ty, are you happy? Like this, are you happy?" Maddy asked seriously. Tyler looked at her with big eyes and nodded. She smiled and pulled Tyler into her arms.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. Either way you're still my brother- my favourite brother, actually." Maddy smiled, and both Jay and Zack half-heartedly let out indignant protests.

Tyler smiled and chuckled, hugging his little sister back. They let go of each other and sat back down.

"I don't really care what you are, Tyler, as long as you're not a Trump supporter," Zack shrugged; he went over and gave his big brother a short hug.

"More girls for me!" Jay smirked, the other siblings laughing at the idiotic boy.

"Jay, Tyler isn't stopping you from getting girlfriends, your stupid face is," Zack smiled. Jay pouted and shoved Zack.

Tyler smiled at his siblings dissing each other. He couldn't have ever asked for better, more supportive siblings.

"Oh and Ty, since I agreed to this stuff being mine, I'll keep it in here for you. But I seriously want some of the make-up," Madison spoke and Tyler simply rolled his eyes.

He decided to head back to his room and get some homework done. From his own bedroom, Tyler could still hear his siblings insulting each other and he smiled wider. Yep, he wouldn't ever ask for better siblings.

"Tyler! Someone's at the door for you!" Kelly yelled to up the stairs. Tyler sighed and rushed downstairs, smile still proudly on his face. 

Tyler's smile dropped when he reached the bottom. No. No no no, this can't be happening.

_"Hello, Tyler._ _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finger tap things are what my siblings did to communicate to each other without our parents understanding, the couch is based off of us also.
> 
> Basically in this it means; pointer finger 1x - explain, ring finger 1x - it, pinkie 1x - afterwards = Maddy  
> ring finger 3x - i'll, explain, later, middle finger 1x - thanks
> 
> it means something else but for the story sake i changed it.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hello, Tyler!"_ Jon smiled brightly and gave a slight wave of his hand. Tyler wanted to slam the door in the boy's face, but he felt his mom watching him. He already knew his mom would expect him to let the boy in, so he gave a fake smile and let Jon in.

"Sorry I didn't warn you I was coming, but Josh talks about you so fondly and I just  _had_ to meet you. Oh, and don't worry about how I know where you live, Josh gave me your address," Jon rambled, looking around the room. Tyler wanted to stab Jon for being so nice - so far. Other than him being Josh's boyfriend, Jon didn't seem to be a bad person. Tyler cursed under his breath. 

Tyler walked to the dinner table and pulled out a chair for Jon - the farthest one from Tyler's seat. Tyler didn't understand why Jon was at his house, but he knew he wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"Jon, why are you here?" Tyler asked disinterestedly, he looked over to the kitchen where his mom was finishing up with dinner.

"I wanted to get to know you more. With you being my boyfriend's best friend, I thought we should get to know each other. I mean, I'm a songwriter and I sing, and Josh said that you sing and write too. I figured we'd have something in common," Jon paused for a minute and frowned at Tyler. "I also see the tension between you guys, and Josh is acting weird. For the past few days, he's been avoiding talking about you and - other than what he's told me - I haven't seen much happen between you two. It seems as if you guys hate each other." Jon bit his lip, considering his next move.

"I notice though. I'm very observant and it's never exactly been subtle. During the first week Josh and I were dating, I noticed how he'd talk about you. To anyone else, it would seem like he was talking about his best friend, someone who'd always had his back. But it was like there was something more; something more than just friendship. I know because I've been there myself... Still there if I'm being honest. Tyler, I saw your face the first day you saw him with me. Past the jealousy, you were sad.

"I saw your attempt to impress him. Even I'll admit you looked beautiful. Josh must've had the same idea because when stayed at his house for the night, he started sleep talking... It just random mumbles, but he kept saying your name and he woke up with a boner. Listen, my point is you guys love each other. I don't know why you guys are avoiding getting together, but I don't like it. I'm not going to say I'm happy to break up with him because I'm not. I like Josh; he's a caring guy. But you two- You're like a match made in heaven. You were meant for each other. I hope we can be friends. I think I'm a pretty nice guy, and you seem like one yourself." Jon gave Tyler a soft smile before adding, "Plus, I want to be your friend because we have quite a bit in common."

Tyler's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Before he could say anything, his mom called the others down for dinner. Jon smiled at Tyler one last time before heading towards the door.

"You don't want to stay for dinner, Jon?" Kelly asked, stepping into the dining room.

Jon shook his head with a grateful smile."No thank you, Mrs. Joseph. I just came to talk to Tyler; I have to get home now, but thank you for the offer." Jon waved at Tyler and showed himself to the door.

Tyler woke up to his phone buzzing repeatedly. He grabbed it with a yawn. He unlocked his phone and immediately turned the brightness down.

He realized he was in a new group chat with his friends.

**Beebo: guys get up!!! I have ideas for stuff! Dal said they arent that bad**

**Pattycakes: Brendon, it's almost time for school. Can't you tell us when we get there?**

**Beebo: No you have to know now**

**PeterPanTheMan: Go ahead and make it fast**

**Mellie: what r they about?**

**Beebo: Tyjo and Joshua.**

**Yelyah: isnt tyler with jack? and josh is with jon?**

**Jackaboy: berdon hurry up n explain**

**Dallon'sWeak: if u guys r tryna plan something involving tyjo then y add him? he'll just try to stop it.**

**PeterPanTheMan: tru**

**Pattycakes: tru**

**Yelyah: tru**

**Jackaboy: tru**

**Beebo: shit u right**

**NotTyjo: NO NO NO STOP RIGHT THERE! I WILL MURDER YOU ALL YOU STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY OR YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY YOU WERE BORN**

**PeterPanTheMan: already sorry bout that**

**Beebo: sorry love. u gotta go**

**NotTyjo: BRENDON BOYD URIE I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU KICK ME OUT I SWEAR I WILL!**

**Beebo: love u... byeee**

_**You have been removed from this chat.** _

Tyler groaned. He was tempted to throw his phone across the room, but it started buzzing again. He unlocked it and squinted at the screen. Melanie. She'd sent him screenshots of the chat with a final message, 'shh don't tell ;)' He smiled widely; after Josh, she was Tyler's best friend. He read through the chat quickly and groaned at his friends' stupidity. He read that Pete said Tyler was too much of a baby to talk to Josh on his own, so Tyler took that as a challenge. Tyler knew Brendon's plans just might work, so he decided he would have to avoid his friends.

He smiled devilishly; he had a plan of his own and he was confident it would work if Jon had been telling him the truth. He didn't doubt it.

Tyler got ready for school, wearing his usual clothes and packing a spare outfit. He picked out a black long sleeved crop top and a floral print skater skirt. He took the heels with the bow and his make-up bag and placed them in his backpack. He sent Hayley a text to meet him in music room before school. 

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here, I need a favour." Tyler smiled at his friend and Hayley nodded.

"Anything for you. What is it?" She asked, Tyler dug around in his backpack and pulled out the clothes and make up kit, Hayley eyes widened and her smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Fuck yeah! You're going to look amazing. I love doing this!" She fistpumped excitedly, Tyler started to pull off his clothes, not caring if Hayley looked or not, he did and she admired.

"Ty you are very beautiful holy crap," Hayley complemented, Tyler thanked her and started telling her his plan.

After he was dressed and showered with compliments from his friend Hayley started on his makeup.

"That's a great plan, i'm glad to be apart of it." Hayley told him as she brushed down his eyebrows.

"Thanks, it took no time at all. I promise you that by the end of the day were going to be together, i seem obsessed. I am. I'm tired of waiting and i will cut a bitch if they try to stop me." Tyler glared.

"I like this Tyler, he's adorable and his confidence amazes me," Hayley smiled, she finished up and leaned back to admire her work, he gave herself a pat on the back at how great it looked, it was even better than the first time.

"I may seem confident on the outside but i'm seriously freaking the heck out, what everyone hates me, they're going to see me and call me a freak," Tyler worried, Hayley placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, literally everyone here accepts LGBTQ+ and some of them even are apart of it, Ms. Evans is gay and has a crush on Ms. Donovan, the students won't care if anything they'll compliment you." Hayley spoke truthfully, Tyler let out a breath and nodded.

"Great! Now go get your man," Hayley smirked, Tyler put on a determined face and stood up and grabbed his things and stuffed them into his bag. He carefully walked to the door in his heels, it still needed work but he got it, he walked with a slight shake of his him with Hayley by his side (In case he fucked up and fell).

He walked to his friends, ditching the 'avoid them all day' plan, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with it. As he expected they showered him with compliments and his cheeks turned red. 

"Instead of you guys forcing me to talk to Josh i'm going to talk to him on my own, i'll do it as soon as i see him." Tyler spoke confidently, the others were impressed with this newfound courage and encouraged him on.

"Well lover boy, suit up because here he comes," Brendon pointed behind Tyler with a smirk. Tyler's eyes widened and he turned around and looked at him. Josh was smiling widely and his hair was red, bright red. Tyler gasped and every shred of his confidence drained out of him.

"No no no no, hide me, he can't see me like this, i can't do this!" Tyler scrambled to hide but Dallon blocked him.

"Sorry Ty, you have to. I refuse to go another day without you guys making up and making out." Dallon smirked, Tyler pleaded while Josh was busy talking to some random classmate.

"Fine. I'll go another way." Tyler glared and started to walk the other way, until Pete grabbed him and picked him up bridal style. 

Tyler struggle to get out but Pete held him firmly, next thing Tyler knew was that they were getting closer to Josh. 

"Josh. Kiss and makeup or i swear i'll break your arm." Pete threatened, Josh turned to him and saw Tyler trying to wiggle his way out from Pete's grip. Pete dropped Tyler in Josh's arms and stood there.

"W-What?" Josh stuttered, Pete glared.

"Kiss him. Make up. Be boyfriends." Pete deadpanned, Tyler went red in embarrassment, He tried to wiggle out of Josh's arms but Pete sent him a death glare.

"Joseph. I will break your leg if you so much as touch the floor before you guys make up." Pete glared. Tyler stayed still, he then thought about it. He could just do what Pete said, what else did he have to lose? 

He looked up at Josh and bit his lip, he quickly leaned up and kissed Josh. He didn't let Josh pulled away, that wasn't much of a problem since he wasn't trying to pull away. 

He heard the group of friends and a few others who heard about all the drama lately cheering. he pulled away, red in the face.

"Now make up." Pete's glare was slightly less intimidating.

Tyler pulled away and hesitantly looked at Josh, his heart was pounding, why did he do this, no person ever would do this.

"Tyler i'm sorry, for everything, i just wanted you to like me and when Brendon told me how you felt yesterday, i immediately started regretting everything-" Josh was cut off by Tyler kissing him again. The small boy pulled away and slightly smiled.

"Shut up. I'd forgive you for being stupid but i realize that you just can't help it. Just be my boyfriend already." Tyler smiled confidently, Josh sighed in relief and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, boyfriend." Josh smiled widely, he put Tyler down and looked at the short boy, Josh loved it.

"Ty, you look amazing, like holy shit, i wish i could have told you the first day but i was mad because you and Brendon. We should probably get to class." Josh smiled at the boy, Tyler grabbed Josh by the hand and shook his head. 

"I don't want to, we need to catch up. And i miss you so much, we can go to my place, come on," Tyler smiled, before Josh knew, Tyler was pulling him to the exit.

He stopped by their friends, he smiled widely. "Dallon, i'm going to need you to call out sick for us, we're ditching," Tyler asked, Dallon smiled and pulled out his phone and called the principle, Dallon could do a good impression of Tyler's dad and it came in handy.

"Now Josh's," Tyler asked Hayley, she had a pretty good Mama Dun impression. Tyler smiled and thanked them and rushed him and Josh out the door.

"Did you bring your car? Oh how i miss riding in your car, this is the longest we've ever been apart. Right here and right now, promise you won't go more than a week without talking to me, unless it's like an emergency or something bad happens," Tyler told him, Josh instantly promised and they headed to Tyler's house.

\----

They were now at Tyler's house, Josh had made Tyler put on every new item of clothing and for the sake of not getting caught, despite Josh's protest, Tyler cleaned off the makeup and put on his regular clothes and hid them.

"Josh i love your new hair color, i'm going to miss the pink but i love red," Tyler smiled, he ran his fingers through it for the 100th time, they were supposed to be playing Mario but Tyler kept getting distracted and eventually gave up and fascinated over Josh's new hair color.

"I did it last night so if there's red on your pillow or shirt don't say anything." Josh warned, Tyler chuckled and stroked through the curly red fluff.

"Ty, y'know i'm real sorry about all what's happened lately? I don't want to just push it aside and i kinda feel weird not talking about it," Josh confessed, Tyler smiled and nodded in understandment so they talked about it, for hours, they worked through all small things until everything was out and less awkward.

They continued to talk, about funny things, a few serious matters, if aliens exist on Josh's part, Tyler dream crushing and say no, and kissed a little, decided to take thing moderately slow.

After another few hours they were done, now they were sitting in comfortable silence, Tyler being half way on top of Josh, stomach on the side of Josh and legs in the middle, Josh was spread out like a starfish on his back. Tyler was rapidly getting tired, he breathed in Josh's smell and drifted into a peaceful nap. Josh stayed up and softly stroked Tyler's fluffy hair, he noticed it was getting longer since he trimmed it, he loved Tyler's floof and his crooked teeth and every little detail. He just loved Tyler and everything about him. 

This boy could destroy his entire being and Josh wouldn't mind as long as he did it with a smile, he'd want the last thing he ever saw to be Tyler's beautiful smile. He smiled and fell asleep thinking of his beautiful boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. I know right? But yeah, thanks for reading, i had fun making it, also thanks to starcrossedsuicides for their help. 
> 
> -DxW


End file.
